Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27459579-20170325211223/@comment-27459579-20170414113716
So, damit das Battle hier nicht ganz unbewertet bleibt, fange ich mal an: Bewertung Battle Royale; Team Adonis vs. Just a Jester vs. DasSchattenpony (vs. Horst Jones) So, ich fange mal mit dem Team Adonis an: Das Intro finde ich schon mal gut. Verspricht ein gut durchdachtes Konzept. Leider finde ich den Einstieg etwas schwach. „Du bist ein Clown und hast Down“ ist irgendwie keine richtige Punchline. Leider geht es genau so weiter. „Du bist ein Schelm, such dir 'nen Helm!“ ist ein Zweckreim des Todes, ebenso wie Hanswurst auf Punch-Durst. Die Line mit dem erMOORdet ist schon besser, dass das Team Adonis noch nie verloren hat, ist aber irgendwie keine richtige Punchline, da in beiden Battles die Gegner (Horst & Kuwinn) aufgegeben haben. Dementsprechend puncht auch die Line „Generell hast du mehr Battles verloren als wir jemals hatten“ nur begrenzt. Wenn man viele Battles hat, verliert man halt auch ein paar. Der Abschluss verspricht wieder etwas. Dieses „Komm mit allen deinen Fake Accounts, wir machen das zum Großfight“ verspricht zumindest eine krasse Abschlussline, da die letzte Line aber nicht zum Thema passt, versaut er leider auch hier die Pointe. Schade. Also, leider ein sehr durchwachsener erster Part. Der zweite Part fängt leider nicht viel besser an. Erst mal Lob an sich selbst, welches leider nicht trifft. Die Line über das Nichteinreichen ist aber irgendwie schon besser. Zudem ist die Line über die Vernunft ganz gut. Der Abschluss über die acht Zeilen ist irgendwie auch ganz gut, das ändert aber leider nicht viel daran, dass der zweite Part nur marginal besser ist als der erste. Der dritte Part beginnt schon mal mit einer ganz guten Line. Ich finde es thematisch zwar irgendwie nur mäßig gut, mir einen Vorwurf zu machen, weil ich den Thread erstellt habe, aber gut, kann man machen. Der Konter meiner Adonenklassen-Line ist leider nicht wirklich gelungen. Das ganze wirkt irgendwie erzwungen und einfach nicht richtig umgesetzt. Dann folgt aber zumindest ein Rundenhighlight. „Wir stehen unten? Das ist eine Theorie die kaum was hält, Laut unserer Diagnose ist dein Monitor falsch aufgestellt“ ist ein schöner Konter, wie man sich das vorstellt. Die Line über die Pluralschwäche ist... Ja, irgendwie gut, aber ich gehe halt weiterhin davon aus, dass hinter Adonis nur einer steckt. Die Line über das „Noch mehr abbauen“ wäre ziemlich gut, wäre da nicht der übelste Zweckreim in der vorangehenden Zeile. „Du wurdest verhau'n“? Ernsthaft? Danach folgen noch zwei Bullshit-Lines. Weder hat das Team krasse Punchlines, noch die „Überreime“ und die Line über die Punkte ist nicht nur zum hundertsten Mal recyclet, sondern auch eine Grammatikvergewaltigung. Der Abschluss mit dem „Über den Schatten springen“ ist ganz gut, auch wenn das Wortspiel nicht gerade von Innovation zeugt. Insgesamt ist der Part stärker als der erste Part, aber trotzdem nicht gut. Insgesamt eine mehr als durchschnittliche Runde. Kommen wir zu Jester: Gleich der Einstieg ist ganz gut. Dass ich immer weiter abstürze, obwohl ich Flügel habe, ist ein ganz gutes Wortspiel, ebenso wie die Line über Phönix. Die nächsten zwei Lines sind standard. Zu den darauf folgenden Lines hab ich im Forum schon mal was gesagt. Die Line mit dem „Auf einem Level sein“ ist ganz gut, auch wenn ich finde, dass da irgendwie noch was fehlt, und die Line mit dem Loswerden ist auch ganz witzig, auch wenn Phönix und ich keine Crew sind. Abgesehen davon würde ich nicht mal Jester gegen Phönix eintauschen, wenn wir denn eine wären. Trotzdem ist die Line über das schwächste Glied der Kette ziemlich gut. Der Übergang zu Adonis und Horst ist ganz gut gelungen, vor allem die Übertreibung ist gut. Die Line dass Adonis niemals Nic erreicht, ist wieder gut und der Abschluss ist ganz okay. Problem hier ist halt der folgende Part mit seinen Fake-Accounts. An sich eine nette Idee, jedoch haben die Fake-Accounts selbst kaum Punchlines. Zudem ist die Line „Wie wollt ihr hier gewinnen, Mann, wir haben kein Konzept“ Bullshit, weil Fake-Accounts in seine Runde zu holen und damit zu dissen ein Konzept ist... Womit er sich also selbst widerspricht. Zieht die Runde kaum runter, aber war trotzdem überflüssig. Dann folgt noch ein kurzer Part, in welchem ich die Line über Horsts „Beliebtheit“ ziemlich gefeiert habe. Beleidigt war ich bei Team Adonis zwar nicht direkt, aber die folgende Line ist trotzdem okay der Abschluss mit den „Shadonen“ ist auch ganz witzig. Geht ein wenig darauf ein, dass ich irgendwie jeden meiner Gegner mit Horst in eine Crew verfrachten will. So, der letzte Part geht gegen mich und auch wenn ich Vorauskontern allein vom Prinzip her scheiß finde, ist hier doch das ein oder andere Brauchbare dabei. Der Schatten der Arroganz ist zum Beispiel ganz gut, vor allem schöne Line gegen Kuwinn und die Line über die Zitate ist irgendwie okay. Ich habe mich (ehrlich) nicht absichtlich an irgendjemandes Zeilen bedient. Tja, da hat mich wohl mein Ghostwriter verarscht... Dann folgen ein paar Lines, welche an sich zwar kaum punchen, aber zusammen ganz gut sind und der Abschluss ist definitiv ein Rundenhighlight. Vor allem die Line „du sagst, dass wir mehr nicht wert sind, doch die ausrede zieht, nicht, denn der letzte, ders nicht wert war, hat dich haushoch besiegt“ ist schön formuliert und eine gute Punchline. Also, schöner erster Part, dann leider ein wenig nachgelassen, aber nochmal ein schöner Abschluss. Wertung: Joah, muss ich nicht viel zu sagen. Team Adonis hat ein paar gute Ansätze, muss aber definitiv noch an der Ausformulierung feilen und leidet zudem unter extremen Zweckreimen. Trotzdem sehe ich da viel Potential und hoffe, das Team Adonis nochmal wieder battlen zu können. Jester ist, wie gesagt, ziemlich gut. Zwar hat seine Runde ein paar kleinere Aussetzer, aber dafür viele gute Highlights. Für mich ein klares 1:0 an Jester.